


Sid Carter

by loveroffanfics



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroffanfics/pseuds/loveroffanfics
Summary: Sid Carter from Father Brown/original female characterSid comes home from work and, erm, relieves some stressJust pure smut





	Sid Carter

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut work. I suck at dialogue. Well, enjoy.

Sid opened the door to your apartment and tossed his keys on the mahogany end table. He called your name, and you responded by letting him know you were in the kitchen. When he entered the small kitchen, you were bent over with your ass in the air, taking a tray out of the oven. With your short skirt and skimpy thong, it left nothing to the imagination.

 

When you rose from the oven and placed the tray on top of the stove, you barely had time to remove your oven mitts before his arms were around your waist, hugging you from behind and kissing your neck.

 

You moaned. “God baby, someone’s desperate, huh?”

 

He nibbled on your earlobe in response. You could smell cigarettes on him. While the habit wasn’t healthy, you loved how he smelled. His smell was the smell of safety, of love, of promise.

 

You flipped around to face him, bringing your fingers to the back of his head and lacing them through his short hair.

 

His eyes were dark with desire. He brought his lips to yours, using his tongue to part them. You moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue explore you.

 

His hand moved down to your hip and pushed you against the kitchen counter, eliciting a gasp from your now swollen lips.

 

He broke the kiss to speak. “Fuck, (y/n), I’m not the only one who’s desperate, am I?”

 

Your hand moved down between your bodies to stroke his erection through his pants. He let this happen for a few moments, leaning in to your touch, before he grabbed your wrists and drew them behind your body.

 

“Oh my naughty little kitten, just so needy for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” He chuckled, “just be patient for me baby girl”

 

As frustrated as you might be, you nodded your consent. He kissed your forehead and picked you up, with your arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around your back and under your knees.

 

When you got into the bedroom, he slammed the door shut behind you, and threw you down onto the bed that you share. Almost immediately, you were taking off your small top and undoing your bra for him.

 

He got in bed with you after removing his shoes. He tsked at you already half naked for him. “Oh baby girl, I didn’t give you permission for that, did I?”

 

You shook your head sheepishly. “No daddy, you didn’t, I’m sorry”. You knew where this was going, and it drew heat between your legs, your cunt throbbing.

 

Sid moved to the edge of the bed and patted his lap, still fully clothed. You crawled down and carefully positioned yourself over him. You could feel his hard dick pressing into your stomach, and it made you wimper.

 

He pulled up your skirt, and admired your tight, round ass. His hands glided over your cheeks, feeling the soft skin and squeezing them in his palms. Your breath hitched as his fingers slipped under the fabric of your panties, but he ignored your dripping cunt and just removed the thin undergarment.

 

You had nearly relaxed when you brought the first strike down in the center of your ass, causing you to gasp with the sudden sting. He gently ran his hand over your cheeks again, and slapped once more. He continued this pattern for the first ten strikes, until your breath started to become ragged.

 

He finally slipped a finger between the soft, pink folds of your pussy. He stroked his fingers just outside of your hole, making you even more wet, your cunt soaking his fingers.

 

Sid brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked your juices off. He loved how wet this punishment made you, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to humiliate you further.

 

”You’re just so sadistic baby girl, enjoying your punishment like a little slut. Clearly this isn’t enough of a punishment, is it baby?” Even as he said the words, you could feel his cock twitching beneath your stomach.

 

”No daddy, I need more” even you surprised yourself with your honesty. In the beginning of your relationship with Sid, you had to beg him to punish you. Now, he knows all of your kinks, and uses them to his advantage.

 

He picked you up and placed you on your back on the bed. Knowing what was about to come, you spread your legs for him, with your knees slightly bent.

 

He slipped a couple fingers into your tight, wet pussy, moaning at how you felt wrapped around his large fingers. He pumped in and out a few times, giving you a bit of pleasure before he withdrew.

 

You whimpered at the empty feeling in your pussy as his fingers left you. He responded to this with a sharp slap to your pussy. You moaned loadly, loving the sharp sting and the naughty sound of his fingers hitting your wet cunt.

 

He kept slapping your pussy, and you moaned deeper with each slap. The pain just increased your pleasure. Being punished by him felt so amazing. The trust between you allowed you to be completely physically open to him, and it was wonderful.

 

Him spanking your pussy brought you close to orgasm, and when he stopped with your punishment, you were almost disappointed.

 

He slipped his fingers back in your pussy, and you tightened your muscles around them. “Good girl” he murmured to you, and pushed you closer and closer to your orgasm. Your eyes fluttered closed and you wrapped your legs around his back, trying to bring him closer to you.

 

When he sensed that you were about to cum, he brought his mouth close to your ear and whispered, “cum for me baby girl”. The small push brought you over the edge, and you came with his fingers in you. He fingered you through you orgasm, but pulled out before it could begin to hurt.

 

He brought his hand up to your mouth, and had you lick your juices off of his large hands. He kissed you when you were done, moaning into his mouth.

 

He covered you both up with a blanket from his bed, and you wrapped your arms around him, falling asleep, safe in his arms.

 

 


End file.
